


She's My Sister

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Rescue Me [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/F, Lena/Alex if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Kara and Alex are mistaken for a couple and it puts a strain on an already shaky family dynamic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt:  
> PROMPT: Supercat is out with Cater and their young daughter. Alex tags along as the loving aunt. All day people mistake Kalex as the couple instead of Supercat. Kara is grossed out and Cat is upset.

The barista at Noonan’s was the first. When the five of them piled into the coffee shop for caffeine and pastry before a trip to the farmer’s market and the park. Alex pushed the stroller while Cat led Carter through the door with a hand on his shoulder. Kara flounced happily to the counter. 

“Morning Kara! Wow, you brought an entourage,” Molly the Saturday barista smiled cheerily and leaned over the counter. She faked a conspiratory tone, but made no effort to lower her voice. “So, is tall, dark and gorgeous the reason you come in here every morning smiling like a thousand suns and smelling of baby powder?” She winked and wiggled her eyebrows in Alex’s direction.

Alex spun around and looked at Cat who scowled and tightened her grip on Carter’s shoulder. Kara told Cat every day how much she loved her, needed her, wanted her. But sometimes it only took a moment of uncertainty to set them back and drive Cat into herself.

“Ow, Mom, leggo.” Carter shifted out of his mother’s squeezing fingers.

Kara’s jaw dropped and she rushed to set the barista straight. “Alex!?” She laughed out loud and waved her hands in front of her. “Ew, Molly no. Haha. No. Alex is my sister. That would be… so gross.” She giggled and bent over to gather Kon from his stroller. “But you were half right. This little slugger is Kon.” She held a hand out to Cat, who took the hint and moved to Kara’s side, running a gentle hand over Kon’s tawny head. “Cat and I are adopting him.” She planted a purposeful kiss on Cat’s temple.

“My usual, Mandy,” Cat demanded, pulling Kon from Kara’s arms and settling him on her hip.

“Right, sorry. Um, Congratulations!” She smiled again and took the remainder of their order.

“Mom, can I have a latte?” Carter begged.

“Absolutely not.” Carter had been asserting his independence more and more lately, much to Cat’s endless annoyance and Kara’s confusion. His temper tantrums, sullen hours locked in his room listening to sullen music and one panicked afternoon where he disappeared into the city in protest after Cat refused to let him see an R-rated movie, had strained the seams of the tentative relationship the little family had been trying to build since Kara had moved in three months ago.

“We do a latteen,” Molly suggested. “Milk and flavor shots and a half shot of espresso.”

Carter looked between Kara and his mom, hoping for a rare change of mind from Cat.

“Fine,” Cat said, turning from the counter to find a seat with Kon in her arms.

Molly mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to Kara before she turned to make drinks for the group.

Alex bumped Kara’s shoulder and Kara sighed, stealing a glance at Cat as she spread cheerios out on the table in front of Kon as he shoveled them into his tiny mouth. “She still thinks I’m going to walk out the door someday and leave her behind. All she needed was for someone to mistake you for my partner.” Kara shuddered and Alex pulled a face.

“Go set her straight, sis. C-man and I will get the drinks.”

Carter hadn’t heard as he was busy looking at Molly like she was made of sunshine and puppies.

Alex leaned against the counter and watched Kara sit down next to Cat, place a gentle kiss on her temple and whisper something in her ear. Cat smiled in spite of herself and gave Kara a light smack on the forearm as the two women turned their attention to Kon, who was now sitting in front of a pile of cheerio dust, having smashed his snack to smithereens.

 

+++++++++++

 

The farmer’s market was crowded, but productive. Cat found the leeks she needed for a new recipe she wanted to try. Kara ate three helpings of the egg rolls she loved so much, plus two slices of pizza and bought three-dozen mini donuts for later. Alex bought a stash of local apples to replenish the DEO breakroom and Carter won a goldfish at the penny toss.

Cat was pushing the stroller in front. Carter walked next to her and the two were having a rare moment of fun together brainstorming names for Carter’s new pet.

Alex hooked her arm through Kara’s as the two strolled behind the Grants. “Those two are finally looking cozy,” she commented.

“Don’t jinx it,” Kara begged. There were a couple of moments of silence. “It’s my fault, y’know. They were thick as thieves before I moved in. Now Carter is always on edge and Cat misses her little boy. I think he resents me… and Kon.”

“He’s a teenager, Kara.” Alex leaned in conspiratorially. “Your moving in just happened to coincide with a little phase. He’ll come around. And mom and kid will find their way.”

Kara smiled. “I hope you’re right.”

“He’s never had to question his place in his mom’s life. Can you blame him for being a little insecure with having to share her with a woman and a baby?” Kara shrugged but didn’t speak. “Maybe take some time and remind him how important he is.”

Kara looked up into Alex’s sincere brown eyes. What she found there reminded her that Alex was once a teenager who had to question her place in her own family.

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand at her elbow. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

“Kara?” Kara whipped around to find a familiar, steely gaze and beguiling smile.

“Lena! Hi!” Kara exclaimed, much too excited. Cat stopped ahead of them and turned the stroller to observe the exchange, but stayed just out of Lena’s line of sight.

“What are you doing here?” Kara blurted and then blushed.

Lena chuckled warmly. “I suppose you think I have people to come to the farmer’s market for me. That I spend my Saturdays brunching and taking spa days in wine country?”

Kara was ashamed for jumping to those exact conclusions. “No, of course not, I-”

Lena laid a hand on Kara’s arm. “Relax, Kara. Why don’t you introduce me to your girlfriend?” Her eyes swept Alex appraisingly.

Kara’s eyes went wide and met Cat’s over Lena’s shoulder. She stepped away from Alex. “Oh, ha. Lena. This isn’t my girlfriend. This is my sister, Alex.” Kara wasn’t going to be the one to remind Lena that she’d met Alex the day she was nearly killed at her ceremony.

If Lena recognized Alex, she kept her features carefully neutral. “Oh, well. My apologies. This is rather awkward.” She stuck her hand out to Alex. “Nice to meet you.”

“That’s okay.” Alex took Lena’s hand and their contact lingered as their eyes met. “My pleasure,” Alex said smoothly.

Kara’s eyebrows raised and she met Cat’s stormy eyes again. “Actually, Lena, I’d like you to meet my actual girlfriend.” She held her hand out to Cat, who pushed the stroller over. “Lena Luthor? Meet Cat Grant and our… son… Kon.” Kara couldn’t hold back the smile that took over her face as Cat gave Lena a subdued smile.

“Miss Luthor and I are old acquaintances, darling.”

Kara adjusted her glasses and eyed Cat warily, hoping she would be able to bite her tongue. “Oh, right. Um. Metropolis. Of course.” She giggled nervously.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Kara,” Lena flirted. “A son? Seems we’ll have to plan lunch to… catch up.” She stepped forward to lay a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek, but whispered in Kara’s ear before turning away. “Bring that sister of yours and Miss Grant can come too.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose as she watched Lena walk away. “What the hell?”

Cat squeezed the handle of the stroller with white knuckles and turned away, making her way out of the market onto the sidewalk. “Come on Carter.” She stuck her nose in the air and left Kara and Alex standing on the street being bumped by passers-by.

“Great,” Kara groaned and followed Cat to try to smooth things over again.

“Cat!” she jogged up to Cat and threw an arm around her shoulders and the other around Carter’s. Carter scooted out of the way and dropped back to make a stop at the SPCA booth and pet the kittens. Kara stopped Cat’s momentum. “She’s a source, Cat. And she’s nice to me, which most sources are not.”

“Sweet, unassuming Kara. Never aware when someone is seducing her.” Cat rolled her eyes and pushed forward, but Kara put her hand over Cat’s and stopped the stroller once again. She met Cat’s eyes with her own, flashing with a hint of anger.

“Lena Luthor doesn’t hold a candle to you, Cat Grant. And you can say all of the hurtful things you want to me, but I will still be here, everyday, trying to make a life with you and our alien baby and your teenage son who hates me.” She gentled then and reached up to brush a thumb against Cat’s cheekbone. “You don’t have to believe me. I’ll believe me enough for the both of us.”

Cat swallowed heavily, fighting back tears. “Carter doesn’t hate you,” was all she got out. “Carter!” she called out to him. “Let’s go to the park.” She squeezed Kara’s hand and made her way down the sidewalk.

 

+++++++++

 

It happened one more time at the park. As Alex and Kara played in the sandbox with Kon, a dad with a grubby girl commented that they made a beautiful couple and Kara couldn’t take it any more. She remained polite with the stranger, but lashed out as soon as he was out of earshot. She pulled Kon into her arms. “Oh my god. Gross. Why does everyone think we’re together? I swear I’m never coming near you again.” Alex stifled a smile as she watched her sister storm across the park to Cat and deposit Kon in his stroller. On impulse, she laid an unexpected kiss on Cat’s lips.

Carter let out a whispered ‘Ick’ and Kara threw a glare at him. “Come on. We’re going home.”

 

++++++++++

 

A couple of hours later, Alex was home and the little family was bathed and fed and snuggled into the family room. Kon was asleep on Kara’s chest and Carter was fighting valiantly to stay awake through the latest Captain America movie, which he’d already seen no less than a dozen times.

Cat and Kara had barely spoken the entire evening and the tension had filled the penthouse. As Carter nodded off again, Cat stood and held a hand out to him. “Carter, bedtime, come on.”

Carter frowned. “Mom, it’s not even eight-o-clock!”

“And you’re exhausted. You can read as long as you want, but you’ll do it in bed.”

Carter scowled but obeyed. His exhaustion left him with too little energy to argue or throw a fit. He attempted a valiant storm off, but only managed to shuffle down the hall to his room. Cat followed with an eye-roll to Kara, who attempted a smile.

Carter snuggled in his enormous bed and flipped open his book. He allowed his mother to plant a kiss on his forehead. He stopped her as she turned to leave. “Hey mom?”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t be mad at Kara okay? It isn’t her fault.”

Cat sighed. “You don’t need to worry about it, Carter.”

“I hope, someday, I can be as close with Kon as Kara is with Alex.” She fidgeted with the corner of a page. “I mean, siblings are supposed to be close, right?”

Cat’s heart nearly burst in her chest. She fought back the sting of tears in her eyes. “Yeah,” she breathed out. “My smart boy. Yes. Siblings are supposed to be close.” She made her way back over to Carter’s bed. “And I hope you and Kon are close someday too.” She kissed his soft curls again. “He’ll look up to you y’know. You’ll need to set a good example.”

Carter puffed up proudly. “I will, Mom. Promise.”

Cat nodded. “Good night Carter. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Carter turned to his book as Cat shut the door behind her.

Kara was singing softly to a still-sleeping Kon when Cat re-entered the family room. With a gentleness she hadn’t felt all day, Cat lifted the sleeping baby from Kara’s chest and tucked him into the pack ‘n’ play next to the sofa before curling herself against Kara.

“Are you talking to me again?”

Cat smiled. “Carter may be coming around. He had some promising moments today.”

Kara nodded. “He takes after his mom. Seems I’ll have to remind him regularly how important he is to me.” She looked down at Cat, who was picking at a fray in Kara’s flannel pants. She tilted Cat’s chin up to her. “I’ll start tomorrow.”

They were silent for a few moments. “Why do you think everyone assumed I was with Alex today?”

Cat shrugged. “You two are very affectionate, and you’ve been apart more than usual lately, what with me monopolizing all of your time.”

Kara grinned wickedly and bent to lay open-mouthed kisses on Cat’s long neck. Cat pulled her head back up so their eyes could meet. “Today was supposed to be about the two of you bonding again. I’m glad you got that chance, even if people misinterpreted.”

Kara sighed. “Thank you, Cat.”

The kiss Cat bestowed on Kara was so full of love and gratitude and promise that all the tension in the house disappeared with the meeting of soft lips. Cat sipped at Kara’s lips and gripped the front of her shirt with her free hand before dragging her down on top of her. She melted into the cushions of the couch and let Kara pour her love into her through touch. When Kara’s hand slid under Cat’s loose t-shirt, Cat let out a breathy whimper and covered Kara’s hand with her own atop her soft breast. She released Kara’s lips and spoke into Kara’s open mouth. “Take me to bed, darling. It was a very long day.”

She sat up, pushing Kara to a sitting position and stood to gather Kon against her. “I’ll go put him down and meet you in the bedroom.”

“It’s not even eight-o-clock yet,” Kara argued petulantly.

“You don’t have to go to sleep yet.” She winked and made her way down the hall.


End file.
